thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150825210409
Diablo is screaming at me in full force in my head. I can't help but fall to my knees, ahnds clutching my head. It's all falling apart. I feel hands pull my arms down and see a face in front of mine. Cara. She's saying something, but I can't hear her. I can only see her mouth move. Weak. Pathetic. Waste of space. What are you worth if you can't kill when you need to? What are you worth?!! I'm hit hard in the back of the head, falling onto my front. I can hear the sounds around me now, Diablo has disappeared. I take a second to get back to my crouching position, looking up to see Jacob now, his hand ready to hit me again. I stop him by waving him off, and he shakes me shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you??" He yells at me. I can't answer him, i just throw him off and stand up straight, looking round. Deserted street, sounds of shouting in the distance, a gunshot every now and then. It's like the beginning to a war movie. Jacob is up and in my face again. "Dude why did you let him go? We had him, we could have ended that freak!" "I don't, kill..." I whisper absently mindedly, staggering a few steps. The three of them look at me strangely. Very strangely. I don't blame them. I rest against the side of the building and breathe deeply. I see Zoe grabbing Jacob and talking to him, but I don't tune in. I just stare down the street. What the hell is happening in my head... "Everyone just stay still, and calm down, especially you," Zoe says, looking at Jacob, "right, what do we do next?" "Guess we gotta go back to that Quantum base right?" Jacob says, anger clearly visible on his face. "No" I say, making their heads turn to me. "Um, why not?" Zoe asks. "Something isn't right with them. You've got to have seen it by now?" I say, looking at them. They all carry blank faces. "No, no I really don't?" Jacob says. "Think about it. You remember the weapons we saw back in the favela? They weren't just random guns and stuff, it was proper stuff, iit looked like Quantum stuff!" I say. "That's ridiculous, you've got nothing to go on there!" he replies. "What about this, before we left, I asked Cross about Paris," I say, looking at Zoe, "and he didn't have any idea wat I was talking about. I've been thinking this for ages, I'm not just being stupid." "That's really debatable right now," Jacob says. "Look," I start, walking up to him, "You can go back if you want. I've had it with this. Following orders, doing what some old man tells me to do, fighting superpowered teens, it's all a load of bollocks. I'm done." "Yeah? What are you going to do instead? Go home? Buy a house? Live happily ever after? Look at yourself, you know that is not an option!" Jacob yells. I hear someone clearing their throat loudly, and we all turn to see Gamma standing in the street. "Sorry to break up the family feud here, but I..." he says before Cara smashes him right in the face. He doesn't fight back, instead clutches his nose in one hand, holding out the other one. "Wait wait wait wait" he says, "Not here to fight. Repeat, no fighting from me." "That'll make it easy," Jacob says, growing spikes from his wrist. "Don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was here to help?" Gamma says, wiping his bleeding nose. "Sorry what?" Cara asks, looking at him in disbelief. "That's right darling, you've got a new ally!" he says cheerfully before I grab him and throw him into a wall, pinning him there. "You expect us to believe that?" I growl. "Easy ugly, it's true. Otherwise I'd have started hitting you by now. Seems to be the way of the world nowadays." "Why do you think we'd want help from a Pluto mutant?" Zoe asks. "Clue is in the question girl, I'm a Pluto mutant. I know a fair bit. Especially about Quantum." he says, smirk on his bloody face. I release him when he says that. "Talk now," I say. "More than happy to, once we're away from here. I don't really fancy Golem or Lucas finding out about my little defection," he replies. "And what says you're telling the truth?" Jacob says. "You have my word, not that it's worth much. So instead think about what I'm risking just to be seen with you guys in the open?" "He's got a fair point there," Zoe says, looking at Jacob. "Wait you're considering this?" Jacob asks her. "Listen to her bone boy," Gamma adds. "Shut up or I'll knock you out," I growl. "Message recieved loud and clear," Gamma replies. "I vote we leave him here minus his brain and several important parts," Jacob says. He looks at me expectantly, before realising. "You want to trust him as well don't you?" "I want to know about what's really going on here," I reply. "I don't believe what I'm hearing here, he is obviously going to betray us! Have you guys never seen a film about this kind of thing before?" Jacob says. "This isn't a film to be fair..." Zoe says. "Even so, really guys?" Jacob says, "I mean really? Forget the fact he's a Pluto mutant, he's annoying as hell!" "Hey I take that very personally!" Gamma says, before i hit him in the side of the head, making him clutch it. "I did warn you," I say. "Look, whatever we're doing we have to decide quickly," Cara says, looking round nervously. I turn to Gamma, swinging him round into the middle of our group. "Let's make this clear. If you try and cross us, or piss us off, or so much as breathe annoyingly, we make your life hell. Got it?" I say. "Comprendo. Now, how so we get out of here?" he says, smiling. Jacob's groan is more than audible.